


honeymoon phase

by xogray



Series: percabeth oneshots [31]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mortal, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Making Out, there's not much i can say abt this its short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26693821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xogray/pseuds/xogray
Summary: “god, imagine getting paid just for looking good,” she said absentmindedly.“yeah, you’d be rich,” he said. annabeth’s eyes snapped up to his and he had a stupid smile on his face that she was growing to love. she bit the inside of her cheek to hold back a grin and pressed her face into the crook of his neck, making him laugh.“i hate you,” she muttered against his skin. and really, she didn’t. she’d known him for about six weeks and she could already tell she was going to end up falling hard for him soon enough.- or the one in which percy complains and annabeth kinda loves it
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Series: percabeth oneshots [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839274
Comments: 2
Kudos: 122





	honeymoon phase

annabeth sighed, listening to her boyfriend’s complaints. he wasn’t seriously annoyed, she knew that, but in the three weeks they had been together, this was the eighth(she was keeping count) time he’d complained about how certain celebrities were famous for absolutely nothing. 

“percy,” she said, looking up at him from where she was curled into his side, “you know they can’t hear you through the screen, right? leave kylie alone, she breathed.”

“exactly!” he exclaimed. “she gets paid for breathing!”

annabeth snorted, throwing her legs over his and looking up at the tv screen. she wasn’t even sure why _keeping up with the kardashians_ was playing, but it was. the only part of this show annabeth liked was seeing their beautiful houses. she would kill to design a house like that and see it built, instead of just on paper like all of her current sketches.

“maybe you’re just jealous,” annabeth suggested. “they do almost nothing and they’re rich. a life like that would be kinda sick.”

percy shook his head with a smile and tightened his arm around her. annabeth hid her grin. she wasn’t sure what it was about him, but he was so cuddly and warm and it always made her feel giddy. she looked up at the screen to see kendall talking about drama to one of her sisters as she got her makeup done for something.

“they literally get paid to be pretty,” he said. annabeth laughed. she did agree with him a little but regardless, she had respect for most celebrities. she was certain it wasn’t easy to be in the spotlight and have your privacy invaded constantly.

“yeah. god, imagine getting paid just for looking good,” she said absentmindedly.

“yeah, you’d be rich,” he said. annabeth’s eyes snapped up to his and he had a stupid smile on his face that she was growing to love. she bit the inside of her cheek to hold back a grin and pressed her face into the crook of his neck, making him laugh.

“i hate you,” she muttered against his skin. and really, she didn’t. she’d known him for about six weeks and she could already tell she was going to end up falling hard for him soon enough. 

he kissed the top of her head and shrugged his shoulder in an attempt to get her to lift her head. she looked up at him with pink cheeks and a small smile. he looked like he wanted to say something, maybe another compliment that would take her cheeks from pink to red. so before he could, she slid a hand into his hair and pulled him into a kiss. he made a small noise of surprise, then chuckled against her lips before responding eagerly.

when she pulled away, it was with swollen lips and heavy breaths. percy’s breathing matched hers and she saw how dark green his irises were and she almost pulled him into another rough kiss. she’d never believed in the honeymoon phase but so far, that’s exactly what this felt like. before she could kiss him again, he smiled at her and pressed his lips to her forehead gently, a complete contrast to the intense makeout session they’d just had. her eyes softened and she smiled at him.

“maybe it’s good you aren’t getting paid just for being pretty,” he said quietly, “you’d be taking everyone’s money. they’d all go bankrupt.”


End file.
